Bloom
'Bloom '''is a cute pony who was given to Aurora from Prince Phillip. Her color scheme is purple with accents of pink; which matches the pink Heart Pawprint mark on her upper right shoulder. Bloom was voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos. In Whisker Haven Tales, she is voiced by (Unknown) Personality ''Talented and full of charm, Bloom is known to be the most popular pony in all of the stable. She is a natural performer and loves attention. '' ''Her favorite things are being applauded and Aurora's lullabies. '' Appearance Bloom is a pale pink-lilac pony with lavender eyes, pale pink inner-ear coloring, natural rose blushed cheeks, and pink hooves. She has a long curly lavender mane and matching tail; held by a pink sparkling bow. She wears a pink metallic collar and harness piece to match her crown, both of which have a big amethyst gem shaped like a heart on them, along with a decorative purple piece of material on her lower back. Merchandise *Palace Pets Pony Packs Bloom. Comes with a fuchsia brush with a heart on it, a fuchsia heart shaped item holder, and tree pink translucent clips. With the brush, one can brush Bloom's purple tinseled tail. * Primp & Pamper Ponies. * Magical Lights Pets Quotes *"Is it time for my grooming?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"Imagine all the compliments I'm going to get!"'' *''"You certainly know how to make a pony feel like a princess!"'' *''"Bubble baths are marvelous!"'' *''"A royal bath is the best bath of all!"'' *''"Why, I look enchanting, thank you!"'' *''"This is so relaxing!"'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) *''"My mane and tail are going to get so many compliments!"'' *''"Brush and brush till I shine like a star!'' *''"After all this attention, I'll definitely be back for more."'' *''"The royal guests will expect a pony who looks her best."'' (Getting Fed) *''(Eating a carrot) "Ooh! They should serve this at the royal celebration!"'' *"Please, give my compliments to the chef!" *''(Eating an apple) "Why, it absolutely melts in your mouth!"'' *''(Eating hay) "Mmm! My taste buds are in full bloom!"'' *''(Eating straw) "Delicious! It's simply delicious!"'' (Getting Dressed) *''"I have a performance today. So please make me look stunning!"'' *''"Ooh! This is perfect for my performance tonight!"'' *''"Everyone will look awed at the moment they me!"'' *''"I had my heart set on that one. How did you know?"'' Trivia *Originally Bloom was beige with hair coloring that matched Aurora's. Her mane and tail were also shorter. *Bloom makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: Beauty: Aurora's Sleepy Kitten. Gallery AuroraBloom.png BloomToy.png|Primp & Pamper Ponies Bloom1.png ca583152f28d5fdd299424564f2176999a0e3105.png aurora.jpg 899e92a01b4bac1410ad2d01bc4c44fd.jpg|In her new outfit aurora_bloom.png Bloom.gif|Clipart of Bloom Bloom.jpg maxresdefault.jpg princess_aurora_and_bloom_by_mileymouse101-d6mhodv.jpg Bloom 2.png Bloom 3.png Bloom 4.png Bloom 5.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Bloom.png tumblr_mymi00q5PZ1qg2i2lo5_1280.jpg bloomlacecircle.png aurorabloom.png 80b70f50cffb4c5c4944d0b2384ab61ee35cc290.jpg Palace_Pets_Bloom.jpg 81zuriUmRcL._SL1500_.jpg|Magical Lights Pets: Bloom 2ffe0086e606c09843e3a241746fae3b.jpg 234d230af49c379d7e0209706ded4d52.jpg|Bloom's Portrait With Aurora tumblr_nbpiu0zVIs1qitc5zo1_400.png|In her new outfit 2 tumblr_n3qlwhTbmJ1rwbfv1o7_400.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso6_250.jpg maxresdefault-7.jpg Bloom3.png|In her original outfit Bloom2.png|Bloom's Portrait With Aurora 2 Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Pets Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Females Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Aurora Category:Whisker Haven Characters